A Cinderella Story
by dracoandhermionerock
Summary: Set in Kindergarten. Draco, Hermione, and some muddy slippers. : Unexpectedly, their lives collide. : [sounds a bit serious, I know. But R&R it. It's pretty cute.]
1. Chapter 1

**A Cinderella Story, including a ferret, mudblood and some muddy slippers. Chapter One.**

**Heya. This is gonna be a short one, but not necessarily a oneshot. Draco, a ferret, Hermione, a mudblood, and some muddy slippers (which will probably will appear towards the end of this story.). This was set in Kindergarten by the way. :)**

"Now class, time to get painting! All the painting materials are on your tables so paint the best picture you can show to your mommies and daddies!" Ms. Kayla, the art teacher, said.

"Hehehehe. Crabbe! Goywe! Come hewe!" Draco Malfoy, who couldn't pronounce the letter L and R, said. Gesturing Crabbe and Goyle, who were in the same kindergarten with him, to come over.

This was a muggle kindergarten, but Draco, Crabbe and Goyle already knew how to do magic. Their parents didn't want them exposed to too much magic then.

"Yes Draco?" Crabbe and Goyle said, cooingly. They admired Draco back then too.

"Wook at my painting." He replied solemnly.

"Its…its…fantashticalicyous." Crabbe and Goyle said unanimously, not knowing how to say anything better with sense.

"I know," Draco started, "I just wanted to heaw someone ewse say it, now you can go back to youw own paintings."

A few hours later…

"Alright class! Line up and get your snacks!" Ms. Kayla cooed. She loved children.

The children lined up. When they saw the snacks, which were graham crackers and apple juice, they couldn't resist, so they ran to the table and started grabbing snacks.

"Oh my. Maybe I shouldn't have made them paint for so long." She whispered to herself, "CHILDREN! Please stop and form an orderly line and get your snacks QUIETLY."

Obviously, nobody paid attention to her. They still grabbed snacks.

Hermione Granger, who just finished painting, went to get some snacks. She squeezed through the kids who were crowding around the table, trying to reach for a pack of graham crackers and some apple juice.

"Move aside bucktooth!" even then Draco had a name for her.

"Maybe I could move if your fat butt weren't in the way!" Hermione retorted. It seemed like they were enemies back then…but not for long. Finally, Hermione, dodging all of Draco's insults, got some crackers and juice.

"Success!" she said to herself, and sat down with some of her friends, Anna and Isabella.

Meanwhile, Draco on the other hand, was having a harder time with the snack table.

"Crabbe! Goywe! C'mewe!" he shouted, which was barely heard among the rustling of the students. But Crabbe and Goyle heard it, and came anyway, amidst all the chaos.

"Yes Draco?" Crabbe started, Goyle echoing.

"I want you to get me some cwackews and juice." Draco demanded. "Quickwy!"

"Yessir." Crabbe and Goyle, as messily as they could, got some graham crackers and juice for Draco. "Here you go Draco."

Draco then grabbed the snacks and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to sit with him. Crabbe and Goyle were so hungry, that they picked up their own snacks on their way to following Draco. They just sat there eating until it was time to go.

"Children! Your parents are here! Don't forget to pick up your paintings and give them to your parents!" Ms. Kayla said, gesturing to the dried paintings clipped on a string. Students ambushed her, grabbing their paintings and running to their parents. Cries of "MOMMY! DADDY!" were heard. Everyone scrambled to his or her parents except Draco.

"Whewe awe you two going?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle, who were going to their parents.

"Going to our parents." Crabbe and Goyle replied. Their parents took time to see that their child was happy here, magic or no magic. Draco's parents on the other hand, stayed in the wizarding world, with the Dark Lord, sending a witch nanny to take care of Draco. _Stupid parents…stupid nanny! Why did they have to leave me with her? Couldn't they come here themselves? Don't they love me? _Draco motioned for them to go away, still waiting for his nanny, _…and where is that nanny?_

"Dracooooo? Draco dear?" was the cry of Nanny Greta, Draco's nanny, who was a witch, so she could handle all Draco's mischief.

_Ugh. There she is. Time to go._ "Comiiiiing!" Draco replied. He grabbed his painting, which was a wizard, and walked over to Nanny Greta.

"Draco dear! How was your day?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Hermione was with her parents in her warm cozy home, recalling the events of the day, excluding her fight with Malfoy. She loved it there, and didn't wanna give her parents any reason to stop sending her there. Even then she was an intellectual.

Somehow, both Draco's and Hermione's lives would collide in someway. Either in the future, or soon.

**A/N: It sounds like this story is gonna be extended to their older lives, but no, it won't. Unless I get good reviews starting now. )) But this story, in the meanwhile, will revolve around their kindergarten lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cinderella Story, including a ferret, mudblood and some muddy slippers. Chapter Two.**

**All things HP, and all the characters here are copyright JK ROWLING. :) Only the plot and the non-HP names are mine. :D**

-Flashback-

"Draco dear! How was your day?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Hermione was with her parents in her warm cozy home, recalling the events of the day, excluding her fight with Malfoy. She loved it there, and didn't want to give her parents any reason to stop sending her there. Even then she was an intellectual.

Somehow, both Draco's and Hermione's lives would collide in someway. Either in the future, or soon.

-End of Flashback-

The next day in school…

"Class! Line up in an orderly line! Were going to the bus already!" Ms. Jen shouted. It was hard to hear her due to the screams of the children, excited to go to the museum.

"MS. JEN!" one kid screamed, "are we gonna see real live dinosaurs?"

"No dear, were gonna see bones of real dinosaurs that lived in the past." She replied. "Now kids! On the bus! Don't forget your backpacks!"

"Uhm…teacher?" Anna, Hermione's friend, asked her. "I need to go potty."

"Ohkay. Do you need me to go with you?" Ms. Jen asked.

"No teacher." Anna replied solemnly, and went to the washroom. She bumped into someone along the way.

"OW! You dumb girl! Get out of my way!" Draco fired.

"Uhm, uhm, I-I'm sorry Draco." Anna was petrified by such and insult, and since she was really shy, that's all she could manage to say.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You hit a Malfoy, you get hit by a Malfoy." Draco said and pushed her to the ground.

The only person who witnessed this was Hermione, who immediately ran over and told Draco to stop. Draco fired another insult at both of them and left. Hermione called their other friend, Isabella, and they both helped Anna up. Anna started crying. They brought her to Ms. Jen, who reprimanded Draco right then and there.

"Draco that is no way to treat a girl. Even a boy! That is no way to treat anyone! Say sorry to Anna." Ms. Jen demanded.

"S-s-s-s…" Draco found it really hard to say sorry, Malfoys were very proud people.

"Right NOW young man. Or else you can't go on the fieldtrip." Ms. Jen was very serious now.

"Alright," he mumbled, "S-s-sorry."

"Good boy. Now line up and wait for your turn to go on the bus." Ms. Jen perked up, immediately reverting back to her old self.

And where were Crabbe and Goyle? Certainly not there. Their parents didn't allow them to go, cause they might just cause more mischief, especially with that Draco Malfoy. They knew he was of wizard blood, so were they. But they didn't like the fact that his parents were the Dark Lord's minions. They didn't know that soon, they would be too.

After everyone was comfortable on the bus,

"Everyone here?" Ms. Jen asked, and then she took attendance. When she saw that everyone was there, she asked the bus conductor if they could go already, and they did.

The journey to the museum took a mere forty minutes, but it seemed like three or more hours. Shouts of "Teacher? Are we there yet?" were heard in every corner of the bus every second. Ms. Jen was very disturbed by her students' behavior. They were so noisy, yet again; they were also like that in the classroom. _Maybe it's just the heat. Or the noise, or both!_ She thought to herself. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, she couldn't take anymore, so she decided on a way to pacify their noise.

"Hey class! Lets sing a song! Sing with me kids! Ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall…" Ms. Jen started. Sooner or later, the whole class started. Then finally, after what seemed like hours of singing, they were there.

"Alright class! Line up with your buddies and go down the bus slowly." Ms. Jen instructed.

Hermione turned to look for Anna, but she was already with Isabella. Both girls gave her an I'm-so-sorry-about-this look. She turned to Ms. Jen wearing a pained expression, seeing that only her and Draco had no partners. She approached Ms. Jen.

"Teaaacher? I've got no partner." She said, with her puppy dog eyes. Hopefully, she'd let Hermione stay with Anna and Isabella, instead of being stuck with the pompous Draco Malfoy.

"Oh no, that's not good. Who else has no partner?" Ms. Jen replied, a questioning look among the students.

A student walked up to Ms. Jen. It was Draco. Looking rather peeved with no partner, he walked up to Ms. Jen, knowing the consequences of his future actions.

"I've got no pawtnew too." Draco said sullenly.

"Good! Now you and Hermione can be partners!" Ms. Jen smiled, and continued with her instructions,

"Class, I'm going to hand out a worksheet to your partner, you fill this up every time we go to a part of the museum and you've learned something. Now everyone, stay with your buddies and walk to the entrance!" she ended.

_This is going to be the WORST day of my life!_ Both Draco and Hermione thought as they were reaching the entrance of the museum. Half of both of them wanted to run away right this second, but the other half wanted to see what would happen…who knows? Maybe it might turn out OK after all…

**A/N: Sorry, not much DHr here, this was focused on the fieldtrip. In the next chappie, there'll be some sweet, cute DHr moments, I promise. :) Do you guys have any suggestions for the names of their teachers? Please tell. Just put it in the review. Hahah. :) Thanks to log log log for pointing out the Crabbe mistake. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cinderella Story, including a ferret, mudblood and some muddy slippers. Chapter Three.**

**All things HP, and all the characters here are copyright JK ROWLING. :) Only the plot and the non-HP names are mine. :D**

-Flashback-

A student walked up to Ms. Jen. It was Draco. Looking rather peeved with no partner, he walked up to Ms. Jen, knowing the consequences of his future actions.

"I've got no pawtnew too." Draco said sullenly.

"Good! Now you and Hermione can be partners!" Ms. Jen smiled, and continued with her instructions,

"Class, I'm going to hand out a worksheet to your partner, you fill this up every time we go to a part of the museum and you've learned something. Now everyone, stay with your buddies and walk to the entrance!" she ended.

_This is going to be the WORST day of my life!_ Both Draco and Hermione thought as they were reaching the entrance of the museum. Half of both of them wanted to run away right this second, but the other half wanted to see what would happen…who knows? Maybe it might turn out OK after all…

-End of Flashback-

"Uhm. Alright then, since were going to be partners, I think we better start respecting each other." Hermione said in a take-charge voice.

"Whatevew. As wong as I get a good gwade, I'm happy." Draco snapped.

Hermione was quite disappointed, she hoped for Draco to respect her back. "Well, I wanna get a good grade too, so I think we better start working together…with respect." She ended, adding that last part seeing Draco smirk. They were quite the intelligent bunch of children.

"Fine then. I'w wespect you bucktooth." He replied.

"Scuse me, but respect isn't calling each other names, it's respect! Ugh. I mean, D-draco, it's about not making the other person feel bad." She snapped. Looking at him closely for a moment, she found that his eyes filled with sorrow. She wondered why.

"Oh awwight Buck-" Draco started, but was cut of by an angry Hermione, "-I mean, H-hewmione. Lets get stawted, eh! Wook! Wewe being weft behind!" he almost shouted.

They ran after the group, hoping that someone would notice they were gone and stopped to wait for them. But they didn't. But luckily, the group stopped at the dinosaur section of the museum. Draco and Hermione ran to them quickly, joined the line, and decided to pretend that nothing happened.

"Teacher! Teacher!" a student, named Marco, who had a bit of something for Hermione asked, "Can I get a bone?" eyeing the enormous structure of a stegosaurus.

"NO dear." Ms. Jen said, emphasizing the no. _What trouble these kids can get into._ She sighed. She loved this job. "Now class," she continued, "look at your worksheets then look for the dinosaur section." She waited for all of them to find it then she started again, "then answer all the questions under that. You can walk around the whole dinosaur section but NO running. And stay in the dinosaur section. Start!" she smiled.

Hermione started walking around, trying to pull Draco with her. Draco, on the other hand found a comfortable place on a bench and sat down. It seemed like he didn't have any intention of helping with the worksheet.

"D-dracooooo. You really must stand up and help me." Hermione implied. "You can't possibly stay there…besides, I'm gonna tell teacher that you didn't help." She ended.

_Ugh. The bucktooth has a point. Ow. Wait. I hafta call her Her-hermione now. I might as well help. She might tell the teacher!_ Draco thought. "Oh awwight. Whatdowehavetodo?" he said quickly, eyeing the room.

Hermione knew that she could get some work out of this kid. "Alright," she said, putting on her take-charge voice, "we'll answer question number one first. Let's go over there, to the steggy." A/N: Which means Stegosaurus.

Wow. For kindergarten students, they seemed advanced. But luckily, most of the words were easy to understand, and if they didn't understand a word, they'd drag Ms. Jen to explain it. Cries of "Teacher! Teacher! Help meeee!" were heard. Fortunately, they were the only people in that section.

"Hey Hewmione, wanna wet me wwite?" Draco asked, getting used to this respect thing.

They were in the third section out of five for their fieldtrip, and they were having fun. Draco and Hermione got used to the respect thing, and became sort of friends.

"Sure Draco. Here." Hermione said, handing the paper and pencil to Draco.

"Thank you Hewmione." Draco smiled.

Hours past. It was time to go! Ms. Jen gathered all the students' worksheets and in two straight lines, they walked back to the bus. Students were expected to sit beside their partner and just sit there until they got back to the school. They were given free juice and jelly ace. They got to the school onetime, with anxious parents waiting for their children.

Once off the bus, the children immediately ran to their parents, hugging and explaining how wonderful their day was! The parents thanked Ms. Jen and brought their children home, happy that it was a Friday.

The only children left were Draco and Hermione. Draco was surprised that Hermione would still be here, Hermione herself was surprised too. Ms. Jen walked towards Hermione and said,

"Hermione dear, I'm afraid that your parents will be a little late. They had an emergency call from one of their patients. I guess you'll have to wait with Draco here." Ms. Jen explained.

Hermione put on a pained look, she was afraid her parents wouldn't be here. But Ms. Jen assured her that it was okay.

Hermione took her seat beside Draco and they started talking, both waiting for their parents to come.

**A/N: Ohmygee. Sorry. Whattalamechappie. :( The respect thing! Hahah. I got the idea from another one of my stories, which I never completed. )) R&R pleaaaase. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cinderella Story, including a ferret, mudblood and some muddy slippers. Chapter Four.**

**All things HP, and all the characters here are copyright JK ROWLING. :) Only the plot and the non-HP names are mine. :D**

-Flashback-

The only children left were Draco and Hermione. Draco was surprised that Hermione would still be here, Hermione herself was surprised too. Ms. Jen walked towards Hermione and said,

"Hermione dear, I'm afraid that your parents will be a little late. They had an emergency call from one of their patients. I guess you'll have to wait with Draco here." Ms. Jen explained.

Hermione put on a pained look, she was afraid her parents wouldn't be here. But Ms. Jen assured her that it was okay.

Hermione took her seat beside Draco and they started talking, both waiting for their parents to come.

-End of Flashback-

Five minutes had passed, and Hermione was getting worried. _What if mommy and daddy __don't come to get me? Don't they love me anymore? _She started sobbing.

Draco, who saw Hermione crying, searched around for Ms. Jen while patting Hermione on the back. He didn't like people crying. It made him feel like crying too. But seeing Hermione cry, made him want to do more then cry.

"Thewe thewe Hewmione, youw pawents wiww be hewe soon." He comforted her, "I'm suwe it's just twaffic ow something."

"H-h-h…" Hermione trailed off. This was the first time she wasn't picked up, taken cared of, or not surrounded by her parents, except in school. She felt like this was the end of the world. She tugged on Draco's sleeve nervously, "what if they don't come? Don't they love me anymore? What if the traffic never stops?" and for once, she thought like a child, helpless and alone. She started to cry.

Seeing the sorrow in Hermione's eyes, Draco hugged Hermione, sending a shock to Hermione, since they've been calling each other names –slash- being enemies for a long time. Hermione didn't really care that they were "enemies" though; she cared about the fact that he cared. She smiled.

"D-draco?" Hermione choked out in between sobs, "w-where are your parents?"

Draco was startled. He never expected for anyone to ask him that question. He didn't know actually, all he knew that they were in the Wizarding World. But they told him not to tell anyone about the wizarding world, magic and etc. He didn't quite know what to say.

"Uh-uhm…" Draco thought, and thought, and thought.

"DRACOOOOO?" a very irritating voice echoed around the kindergarten, "DRACOOOOOOO?"

_Ack. It's that infuriating nanny. That means I'll have to go. But what about Hermione? She'll be so lonely…_ Draco's nanny interrupted his train of thought, calling him to go home.

"H-hewmione, I-I have to go." Draco said somberly. He hated leaving her like this.

"Draco!!! Don't gooooooo." Hermione was getting hysterically happy and sad. She didn't know why she was like this, sad, with a spark of happiness. It just happened. And somehow, Draco sort of contributed to this spark of happiness inside her.

"I'm sowwy Hewmione! I gotta go! See you next Monday!" Draco replied. He started to cry. He tried to think of how Hermione was doing now, but that only brought more tears. Many people thought that Malfoys were insensitive, had no feelings, or just didn't care. But Draco, Draco had feelings. Maybe for Hermione, maybe not. He was only kindergarten, he had no idea how true love might actually feel. But one thing was for sure, he liked Hermione.

Hermione, who was finally picked up, apologized to, and brought back home, thought for a long time. _I thought Draco and I hated each other? I thought we called each other names and stuff? _She tried to think of a logical explanation to what she was feeling. She liked him too. But they both didn't know it. Not yet. _But he hugged meeee! Why does that give me such a happy feeling? Like a spark or something._ Her "logical" thinking just gave her more questions, so she just went to bed.

- The next morning. -

It was a Saturday so Hermione's parents had time to explain what happened the afternoon before. Hermione was quite sleepy when they picked her up, so they didn't have time to explain.

"Good morning dear. Want some waffles?" Hermione's mom asked her.

"Good morning mommy." Hermione yawns.

"Hermy dear, we want to explain to you why we weren't there to pick you up yesterday." Hermione's dad said.

"Alright daddy." She replied.

"You see dear," her mom started, "one of our patients got plastic surgery-"

"Do you know what that means?" her dad interrupted.

"NOT now dear." Her mom gave her dad a stern look meaning, lemmefinishthestoryorelse.

"Sorry dear." Her dad replied.

"Alright, Hermione dear, we couldn't pick you up because-"

Ring ring! Someone was calling Hermione's mom.

**A/N: Ohyes. A cliffhanger! I finally finished it:)) It took me long to actually start it. Lol. Argh. Draco's w's are getting confusing yes. :(**

**"Thewe thewe Hewmione, youw pawents wiww be hewe soon." There there Hermione, your parents will be here soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cinderella Story, including a ferret, mudblood and some muddy slippers. Chapter Five.**

**All things HP, and all the characters here are copyright JK ROWLING. :) Only the plot and the non-HP names are mine. :D**

_-Flashback-_

_"Hermy dear, we want to explain to you why we weren't there to pick you up yesterday." Hermione's dad said._

_"Alright daddy." She replied._

_"You see dear," her mom started, "one of our patients got plastic surgery-"_

_"Do you know what that means?" her dad interrupted._

_"NOT now dear." Her mom gave her dad a stern look meaning, lemmefinishthestoryorelse._

_"Sorry dear." Her dad replied._

_"Alright, Hermione dear, we couldn't pick you up because-"_

_DING-DONG. Someone rang the doorbell._

_-End of Flashback-_

Hermione's mom went to answer the door. Mumbles were heard and papers were seen. She was greeted by an array of confused looks.

"It was just the mailman. He said these were important papers." She replied.

"Seems like it looks pretty important, I reckon it's from the bank." Hermione's dad spoke up.

"Well then, let's open it." Hermione's mom ripped open the envelope, picked up the paper, read it and gave it to her husband with a stern look. Hermione's dad returned the look, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, judging by her parents' looks.

"Uh, Hermione dear, your father and I have to talk. We'll explain this all to you later." Her mom said.

"Oh, alright." Hermione dared not disagree, seeing her parents with this miserable look on their faces.

Once Hermione was out of earshot, her parents stopped talking in hushed whispers and started discussing the matter properly.

"Dear, I don't know how this could happen." Hermione's dad simply said.

"I know. But it did. Where did we go wrong?" Hermione's mom started sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Now, now dear. Don't cry. We'll visit the bank tomorrow and ask what's wrong. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." He reassured her. But in his mind, a tiny little part of his brain told him that it wasn't going to be alright. Something was going to go wrong.

"Alright." She replied solemnly.

"Let's put Hermione to bed and get some sleep ourselves." He said. He walked towards Hermione's room and she followed.

The truth of the matter is, they were broke. They didn't know why though. They paid for all their bills, all their food, everything! They just didn't know why this was happening. They had to go to the bank the next day and settle this or even their house would be surrendered to the bank. They currently owed it 3 million.

_Why? What's happening here? Why are mommy's eyes red? Why is daddy sad? Did I cause any of this? Would they tell me soon?_ Poor Hermione was so concerned with her parents problems, she fell asleep quickly. Her parents on the other hand, couldn't get a wink of sleep the whole night thinking about their financial problems. If this wasn't fixed immediately, they'd have to rent a house…or stay with another family. They had to think of families near Hermione's school. The Andrews? No, their family had too much to take care of with Anna and her three other sisters already. The Santos family? No again, Isabella and her family lived too far. The Salas family? No, maybe Hermione would feel uncomfortable living with Marcus and his family, them being three guy siblings and all.

The next day…

"Hermione? Hermione dear?" They called her down for Sunday breakfast. It was rainy day, which did NOT lighten the mood of the family. Hermione was apparently cranky since the lightning woke her up.

"Yes mummy?" she smiled. She tried to stay as cheerful as possible.

"Come eat some oatmeal. Your father and I have something to tell you." Hermione's mom announced, gesturing for him to come explain with him.

"You see dear, we own the bank some money, and they have to take our house for a while." He said simply.

Hermione was shocked.

"Where are we going to live?" her shaky reply came out.

"Dear, we thought of it a lot and we decided we will live with-"

**A/N: WEH. MY SECOND WONDERFUL CLIFFHANGER. But it's obvious. Omigehd. I 3 flashbacks. )) Thanks for the reviews. :) Sorry it's super late and super short. School is piling up, and the dreaded EXAMS are near. : So the next time I might update will be…a long time from now. :) So be grateful for this one. :)) Last names were inspired. Salas. Weh. 3**

**The Holey Jacket: Ohkay. I will. :P**

**JK Rowling the 2nd: Ohkay, here's your update! xD**

**Queen of Serpents: Haha. Glad you figured out his baby talk. And about Marcus, it'll probably be important. But I'm not telliiiiiing. :P**

**Salli3: Uhm. Thanks for reviewing dear. :)**


End file.
